Diego del Lobo
Diego Alejandro Montoya Esteban del Lobo, appearing as a main character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, is the now-former Consultant of the Concordian Flying Squad, having been dismissed from the team per Mayor Lawson's orders during the events of The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past). Prior to officially joining and during his tenure in the Squad, he appeared as a suspect in four murder investigations and a quasi-suspect in one, as well as making various minor appearances. After his dismissal, he appeared as a suspect in Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past), and then became the killer of Squad inventor Charles Dupont in Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Diego is a 28-year-old gentleman and thief. He has neck-length brown hair and a black mustache and goatee. He dons a black suit over a white shirt, black bow tie, and sandstone brown waistcoat with a Ten of Hearts card in the left pocket. He wears a pair of white gloves. In his first suspect appearance in Let Me Down Gently, he holds his pocket watch in his left hand. It is known that Diego drinks champagne. In his second suspect appearance in The Talking Dead, Diego places his pocket watch in his right pocket and holds a black cane with a silver top in his left hand instead. It is discovered that he uses a spirit board. In his third suspect appearance in That Sinking Feeling, Diego dons a burgundy suit over a yellow waistcoat, holds a golden cane and removes his pocket watch from his right pocket. It is revealed that he suffers from seasickness, and knows art. In his fourth suspect appearance in Apprehend Me If You're Able, he reverts back to his second suspect appearance, although his pocket watch is more exposed. It is noted that he smokes, reads the Wolf Street Journal, gambles, and drinks whiskey. In his fifth suspect appearance in Inglorious Justice, he dons a gray coat over a brown waistcoat and a white shirt with a blue tie. It is learned that he drinks champagne, has high blood pressure and knows Lawson's speeches. In his sixth suspect appearance in Last Stand for Justice, he retains his fifth suspect appearance, but with a tear on his jacket. It is determined that he eats ration biscuits, knows Morse code and uses a compass. Events of Criminal Case Before the Squad Let Me Down Gently Diego became a suspect after the player and Isaac found his fingerprints on a mirror belonging to the victim. He explained his prints were on the mirror because he picked it up out of interest, and he claims to have an eye for pretty things. As for the victim herself, he claimed that she never caught his eye. When informed that she was murdered, he was surprised to hear of it but hoped that they did not believe he was involved in any way. Diego was spoken to again after he was caught sneaking outside the lighthouse. Although he tried to get out of it, Isaac stopped him from escaping and seized his notebook. From what Isaac found, the notebook consisted of valuables belonging to guests at the party, including the victim. This led Isaac to suspect that Diego was a gentleman thief, and wondered if the victim caught on and he decided to silence her; but Diego shrugged the accusations off saying unless they had proof they should leave him alone. Diego was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Jordan Wilson for Lucrezia's murder. However, Chief Wright still had his suspicions about Diego, so he requested the player and Isaac to take a closer look at him. He continued to insist that he was just viewing anything he saw as pretty, but said he spent most of the time up in the lighthouse enjoying the view. This prompted Isaac and the player to take a closer look at the lighthouse to see if Diego left anything incriminating behind. The Talking Dead Diego became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found his satchel with his paint set inside. He explained he was at the museum to take part in the séance, so he could contact famous painters of the past for inspiration. Though he was concerned the team still suspected him of thievery, and that he was a suspect in Philomena's murder despite never speaking to her. Later on, the team had to settle an issue where Diego was being arrested by George Blanton on suspicion of forgery. Though they managed to settle the dispute, they had to speak to Diego again regarding lapis lazuli found on the victim's wine glass, since Diego confessed he mixed his own paints. He said he got paint on there after the victim spilled wine all over a Caravaggio painting. As for why he had paint on his hands, he just said he was an artist and it can get messy at times. Though he tried to use a spirit board to contact the artist for forgiveness, nothing happened, and he believed the victim offended the artist to deeply. 's Virgin Mary.]] Diego was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Ignatius Cottingley for Philomena's murder. But the team decided to investigate George Blanton's claims of Diego being a forger, hoping to swap a painting for a fake one. After finding the real painting hidden in a crate, and the fake one in its place, they had enough evidence to arrest Diego on forgery charges. He tried to slip away again, claiming the painting was not made as a forgery, but even he could not explain why the actual painting was found in a crate. He eventually confessed, saying it was impossible for anyone to have found out what he did. And with that, Isaac and the player arrested Diego on charge of forgery. Later, his services were requested for a more legal use. Maddie and the player needed to enter Mr Alastor's next party at the chocolate factory, and though they found Philomena's ticket, they would not be able to use it. So, they requested to him that he make a fake ticket, and in return they would let him free. After some time, he managed to create a ticket, and though he was let free, Maddie warned him that he better not make them regret releasing him. That Sinking Feeling Diego became a suspect again when his passport was found on the Gigantic. Fearing that he planned on fleeing, Maddie and the player interrogated him on the reason why he was aboard the ship. Diego said that he didn't plan on going anywhere, but was instead invited by Mr Alastor to the party. When informed about Theo's death, Diego was shocked but said that he had it coming. Despite this, he claimed that he had nothing to do with the murder. Diego was spoken to again regarding his broken pantograph which had the words "try working with this now" carved on it by the victim. Diego said that Theo claimed that Diego was tracing his art and selling the counterfeits. When Maddie reminded Diego that this wasn't the first time he was accused of forgery, he said that he would never demean himself and trace any of Theo's works and that he only bought the pantograph as a collectors item. Diego was later found innocent after Renée Daucourt was incarcerated for Theo's murder. However, he made an appearance after being called in by Evie to help with analyzing the handwriting on the letters written by Giulietta Capecchi's secret admirer. Diego concluded that the letters were written by someone with delusions of grandeur, judging by the flamboyant handwriting, leading the team to interrogate George Buchanan. Death is a Cabaret After arresting Gladys Perrin's killer, Maddie and the player requested Diego's help in finding Charlie's life savings, which were taken from him by a crook via radiotelegraph. When shown the crook's notes, he explained he recognized him since he swindles people over radio waves. However, the crook also would disappear at the mere whiff of police presence, so he said he would contact them and send them on a fool's errand, one that would have the crook leave their equipment back at the Moulin Rose. The plan worked, and the crook's radiotelegraph box was left behind. And after unlocking it, Diego said he would be able to track where the money went and be able to get it back too. Blood Bath After arresting Vinnie Costa's killer, Evie was shot during a showdown between the team and Vittorio Capecchi. Diego reappeared, stating he tried to tell her to stay in the airship, but she wouldn't listen. He then offered to take Evie to safety so the player and Dick could tend to her wound. When Dick explained that he was out of anesthetics, Diego claimed he knew that they could find medical kits in Alberto "Al" Salucci's saloon. After finding morphine, Dick was able to extract the bullet from Evie. After greeting her, Diego explained what happened to her and the team, along with her side effect from the morphine. He then pulled the player to the side for a moment and explained how the tragedy made him rethink of his place in the team. He then let the player know that he would be putting in a request to join the Squad as a consultant. How the East Was Won After arresting Vittorio's killer, Diego reappeared yet again to inform the team that Chief Wright had approved his motion to join the Squad as a consultant. After the Chief revised his former affiliations and actions to help, he officially welcomed Diego as a member of the Flying Squad. As criminal consultant of the Squad Stick to Your Guns After arresting Edna Owens's killer, Diego offered to get more information by sneaking into the Italian gang. However, he ended up getting kidnapped by the gang, as per the threat discovered by the player and Evie. Luckily for him, the player and Rose managed to find him and save him before the Italians could kill him. After taking some time to recover, and reuniting with Evie, he explained he discovered that Marvin Ferrari was part of the gang raid, but he found Diego out. But Diego knew that he went to Gianna Verdino's house to hide, so Rose and the player went there to arrest him. Apprehend Me If You're Able Diego was suspected for the fourth time after Maddie and the player learned that the victim was reportedly seen at his apartment. After learning that Jade had been murdered, he explained that she was his protégé whilst he was working in Spain. When she turned up at his door a few months prior, the two rekindled their romance. He then swore that he had no idea that she was the counterfeiter. Diego was spoken to again about a printing plate bearing his insignia. When accused as Jade's accomplice, he explained that he had made the plate to prove to himself that he could do it. However, Jade had found the plate and used it in her operation. When Diego threatened to turn her in, she said that no one would believe that he wasn't also involved, which he believed. Diego was found to be innocent a fourth time after the team incarcerated Gail Harper for Jade's murder. However, Evie and the player wanted to prove his innocence so that he could continue working with the team. At his apartment, they found a set of ink bottles which, per Viola, were commonly used for forging Chinese inkwash paintings. However, he promised that he wasn't forging paintings and implored them to reinvestigate his apartment. There, they found a portrait of Maddie and Charles. He revealed that he had painted it for them to hang in their home, therefore clearing his name, proving he had turned a new leaf. The New Truth! After Judge Takakura's killer, Florence Samuels, was sentenced to death by beheading by Mayor Lawson, Maddie and the player approached Diego for help in stopping the sentence from being carried out. Diego said that given Lawson's nature, there was no room for negotiation and the only way to prevent the execution was to break Florence out of prison. He then said that they needed to know the layout of the prison for the plan to work, prompting Diego and the player to search the courthouse. After finding a blueprint for the prison and devising a plan for Rose and the player to break Florence out of prison, Diego and the player informed Chief Wright of the plan. He gave them his seal of approval but told them not to give him the details as he would require plausible deniability if Lawson ever asked him about the plot. He then suggested that they sent Florence to the Redcliffe penal colony in Australia for her to serve a custodial sentence. Diego and the player then returned to the courthouse to retrieve a prison guard uniform so that Rose and the player could blend in. After the plan was successfully carried out, Lawson found out about the breakout and saw it as an act of insubordination. To punish the Squad, he revoked some of their privileges and demanded that Chief Wright fired Diego as he knew he was behind the breakout. Not wanting to be responsible for the Squad being shut down, Diego decided to leave the team, telling them not to come looking for him or they might invoke Lawson's wrath again, much to the team's sorrow. As Eddie Lebold Inglorious Justice Diego had become a suspect again after Isaac and the player found his fake ID of Eddie Lebold. He wanted to discuss this back at his place, as not to arouse suspicions regarding his disguise. When they got there, Diego explained that he assumed a new identity so he would not struggle in these times, and to risk not getting caught by the Justice Corps. When asked about the murder of Jane Pembroke, Diego said he never met her so he could not help them out. Diego was spoken to again about an inspection report on the victim, where she wrote that she knew the truth about him. He did admit he wrote the report, but the message was not about his disguise. Rather, it was about the fact that Jane caught him stealing money from the till at the office. Despite the risks, he needed money since times were hard after he got kicked from the Squad. But once again, Diego was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Minnie Starr for Jane's murder. Last Stand for Justice After Maddie and the player found Charlie's corpse in his lab in the abandoned airship, they found Eddie Lebold's monogram outside the airship. Diego said that as soon as heard of the Squad's arrest, he went to the airship to see if anyone was there, but it was abandoned. When Maddie told him that Charlie was dead, he was shocked and expressed sympathy. Later, the team found Charlie's journal and inside it, a note from Diego saying, "You can never tell Maddie about this, Charlie!" Upon interrogation, Diego admitted that he was in love with Maddie at some point and that he accidentally admitted it to Charlie as well when he was drunk. However, he did not want to threaten their marriage so he asked Charlie not to tell her. The team then found enough evidence to find Diego guilty of Charlie's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Diego also admitted that he and Charlie were working together to apprehend Lawson. He said that it was a secret so there was little chance of Lawson knowing. He also admitted that the note in Charlie's journal was regarding the secret plan as well. Charlie had developed a tracking device while Diego worked his way into Lawson's inner circle as government clerk Eddie Lebold to be able to place the device on him. When the Squad was arrested, however, Diego had contacted Charlie to meet him alone at the airship so he could retrieve the tracking device. However, when they met up, Lawson found them and ordered Diego (under the disguise of Lebold) to shoot Charlie, just as he had ordered the rest of his troops to shoot any Squad member on sight. When Lawson threatened to have the entire Squad (including Maddie) killed for their treachery, Charlie said that he was the sole person conspiring against Lawson in the Squad, further invoking Lawson's rage. Lawson then said that if Charlie died, the rest of the Squad would live. After Lawson gave Diego one of Rose's guns, Charlie told him to shoot him and save his family. Much to his regret, Diego fired and killed Charlie, proving his worth to Lawson. Diego then explained further, saying that he had lied during the investigation because he had not yet planted the device on Lawson. Maddie and the player then held him in custody until he could be given a proper trial. After the arrest, Isaac and the player talked to Diego about his and Charlie's plan to take Lawson down. Diego detailed that the tracker had two components: an emitter, and a location tracker, a device that would receive the emitter's coordinates and display them. He also said that he had managed to place the emitter on Lawson already. However, in his hurry to get away from the airship, he dropped the tracking device, most likely on the airship landing pad. Diego then asked them to find the tracker. Isaac and the player found the broken tracker, which they sent to Diego to repair under Evie's eye. He was able to successfully repair it, but he also advised not to be too hasty in arresting Lawson and wait for his position to stabilize. Later, Lawson's position eventually stabilized, leading to a confrontation that resulted to his death. After Charlie's funeral, Maddie found a short film made by Charlie that featured him speaking well of Diego. Taking this as a sign to make her peace with him, Maddie talked to Diego in his cell. Maddie said that even if she could not truly forgive him, she understood why. She hoped for him to have a fair trial and promised to plead on his behalf if the need arose. Diego then said that he was ready to accept whatever punishment was to be given to him for killing Charlie. Before bidding farewell, he expressed hope that the Squad would not abandon him as they had given him a family. Analyses As the (now-former) Consultant of the Concordian Flying Squad, Diego's responsibilities centered around performing forgeries and analyzing handwriting and messages whenever necessary. He informed the team of the results of his analyses after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they would all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is a list of analyses Diego has performed throughout the course of the game: Case #8: The Talking Dead *Diamond Ticket (09:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Killer's Note (12:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Invitation (12:00:00) Case #23: Death is a Cabaret *Coaster (12:00:00) Case #24: Slayer's End *Moulin Rose Key (06:00:00) Case #29: Blood Bath *Key (09:00:00) Case #30: How the East Was Won *Slashed Painting (12:00:00) *Safe Box (06:00:00) Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water *Check (09:00:00) Case #33: Hold Your Tongue *Monkey Statue (12:00:00) Case #34: Stick to Your Guns *Shoe (15:00:00) Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch *Film Roll (09:00:00) Case #38: Stockbroken *Money (06:00:00) Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse *Bouquet (12:00:00) *Embroidered Peacock (06:00:00) Case #42: The Heart of the Matter *Defaced Painting (09:00:00) Case #44: Graveyard Shift *Vampire Cloak (06:00:00) Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted *Clay Sculpture (12:00:00) Case #46: Turn for the Worse *Faith's Diary (06:00:00) Case #48: Unsafe Haven *Diary Entry (12:00:00) Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate *Diploma (06:00:00) Case #52: A Study in Pink *Suicide Letter (06:00:00) *Grafitti (12:00:00) Case #53: A Family Affair *Angry Message (09:00:00) Case #54: Arrow of Injustice *Angry Message (09:00:00) Case #55: The New Truth! *Prison Blueprint (09:00:00) Trivia *Diego is the only Squad member to appear as a suspect prior to joining the team. **He is also one of the only four team members in any of the seasons to appear as a suspect before joining, the others being Jonah Karam, Michelle Zuria and Nebet. **The aforementioned four, along with Grace Delaney, are the only team members to be recruited mid-season. *Diego is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in six cases. **He is also one of the only characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in Mysteries of the Past. *Diego is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect thrice. *Diego is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. **Like Samuel King, Frank Knight, Angela Douglas and Nefertiti, Diego turns out to be the killer at the climax of a case (Last Stand for Justice). Unlike Samuel and Frank, however, Diego lives out at least a part of his sentence. *Diego is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Diego is one of the characters to perform lab analyses without actually being an official lab technician of the police. *Diego is one of the characters (aside the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *Diego is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. *His name, translated from Spanish to English, means "Diego of the Wolf". Case appearances Gallery Screenshots DdelLoboMOTP.png|Diego, as he appeared in Let Me Down Gently (Case #7 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPC179.png|Diego, as he appeared in The Talking Dead (Case #8 of Mysteries of the Past) and Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past), and The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPC182.png|Diego, as he appeared in That Sinking Feeling (Case #11 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPQC205.png|Diego, as he appeared in Stick to Your Guns (Case #34 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPC210.png|Diego, as he appeared in Apprehend Me If You're Able (Case #39 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPC229.png|Diego, as he appeared in Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past). DdelLoboMOTPC231.png|Diego, as he appeared in Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past). DDelLoboC23-1.png|Happy DDelLoboApp6MOTP.png|Affectionate 1 Diego-Case179-2.png|Affectionate 2 Diego-Case179-5.png|Affectionate 3 DDelLoboC11-5.png|Affectionate 4 Diego-Case179-20.png|Affectionate 5 Diego-Case182-1.png|Affectionate 6 Diego-Case182-6.png|Affectionate 7 DDelLoboC13-6.png|Confident DDelLoboC29-7.png|Determined 1 Diego-Case205-5.png|Determined 2 Diego-Case231-11.png|Determined 3 Diego-Case231-16.png|Determined 4 Diego-Case179-16.png|Unsure 1 Diego-Case178-5.png|Unsure 2 Diego-Case178-7.png|Unsure 3 Diego-Case205-6.png|Unsure 4 Diego-Case210-8.png|Unsure 5 Diego-Case231-5.png|Unsure 6 Diego-Case231-9.png|Unsure 7 Diego-Case178-8.png|Blushing DDelLoboC30-1.png|Nervous 1 Diego-Case210-5.png|Nervous 2 Diego-Case210-2.png|Nervous 3 Diego-Case231-10.png|Nervous 4 Diego-Case179-17.png|Sweating 1 Diego-Case179-19.png|Sweating 2 Diego-Case182-2.png|Sweating 3 Diego-Case182-7.png|Sweating 4 Diego-Case178-9.png|Sweating 5 Diego-Case210-3.png|Sweating 6 Diego-Case229-11.png|Sweating 7 Diego-Case231-6.png|Sweating 8 Diego-Case231-8.png|Sweating 9 DDelLoboC11-4.png|Grinning 1 DDelLoboC29-2.png|Grinning 2 DDelLoboC11-1.png|Grinning 3 Diego-Case229-9.png|Grinning 4 DDelLoboC13-3.png|Winking 1 Diego-Case229-4.png|Winking 2 DDelLoboC17-1.png|Fantasizing 1 Diego-Case178-1.png|Fantasizing 2 Diego-Case178-12.png|Fantasizing 3 Diego-Case182-10.png|Fantasizing 4 Diego-Case210-7.png|Fantasizing 5 Diego-Case229-8.png|Fantasizing 6 DDelLoboC18-1.png|Clueless 1 Diego-Case179-9.png|Clueless 2 Diego-Case182-9.png|Clueless 3 Diego-Case231-18.png|Clueless 4 DDelLoboC8-2.png|Thinking 1 DDelLoboC11-2.png|Thinking 2 DDelLoboC13-2.png|Thinking 3 DDelLoboC13-4.png|Thinking 4 Diego-Case210-6.png|Thinking 5 Diego-Case178-15.png|Thinking 6 Diego-Case231-3.png|Thinking 7 Diego-Case231-15.png|Thinking 8 Diego-Case231-20.png|Thinking 9 DDelLoboC13-1.png|Angry 1 Diego-Case209-1.png|Angry 2 Diego-Case179-1.png|Angry 3 Diego-Case179-11.png|Angry 4 Diego-Case179-15.png|Angry 5 Diego-Case182-8.png|Angry 6 Diego-Case229-10.png|Angry 7 Diego-Case179-6.png|Furious DDelLoboC13-5.png|Indicating 1 DDelLoboC11-3.png|Indicating 2 DDelLoboC29-6.png|Shocked 1 Diego-Case178-6.png|Shocked 2 Diego-Case179-18.png|Shocked 3 Diego-Case182-4.png|Shocked 4 Screenshot (828).png|Shocked 5 Diego-Case210-1.png|Shocked 6 Diego-Case231-4.png|Shocked 7 DDelLoboC29-8.png|Sad 1 Diego-Case210-14.png|Sad 2 Diego-Case231-2.png|Sad 3 Diego-Case231-14.png|Sad 4 Diego-Case231-19.png|Sad 5 DDelLoboC29-4.png|Stressed 1 Diego-Case205-1.png|Stressed 2 Diego-Case231-12.png|Stressed 3 Diego-Case179-4.png|Hopeless 1 Diego-Case205-4.png|Hopeless 2 Diego-Case231-7.png|Hopeless 3 DDelLoboC29-9.png|Relieved 1 Diego-Case231-1.png|Relieved 2 DDelLoboC29-1.png|Compassionate 1 Diego-Case179-10.png|Compassionate 2 Diego-Case229-5.png|Compassionate 3 Diego-Case229-7.png|Compassionate 4 Diego-Case182-11.png|Sick Diego-Case210-10.png|Drunk 1 Diego-Case210-11.png|Drunk 2 Diego-Case210-12.png|Drunk 3 Diego-Case210-13.png|Drunk 4 Diego-Case178-10.png|Hands up. Diego-Case229-1.png|In disguise as Eddie Lebold. Diego-Case229-2.png|Ditto. Diego-Case229-3.png|Ditto. Diego-Case231-13.png|Begging Diego-Case231-21.png|Wearing the prison uniform. Diego-Case231-22.png|Ditto. Diego-Case231-23.png|Ditto. Diego-Case231-24.png|Ditto. Diego-Case231-25.png|Ditto. DDelLoboApp5MOTP.png|Lifting his hat. DDelLoboC8-1.png|Holding a ticket. DDelLoboC24-1.png|Holding a key. DDelLoboC24-2.png|Ditto. DDelLoboC30-2.png|Holding a badge. Diego-Case178-11.png|Holding a glass of champagne. Diego-Case178-13.png|Holding a pocket watch and cane. Diego-Case194-1.png|Analyzing documents. Diego-Case194-2.png|Ditto. Diego-Case229-6.png|Holding his badge. Lawson@Diego-Case231-13.png|Drawing his gun. Diego-Case231-17.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego1.png|Diego and Evie. EvieAndDiego2.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego3.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego4.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego5.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego6.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego7.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego8.png|Ditto. EvieAndDiego9.png|Ditto. EvieDiegoDWP1.png|Ditto. EvieDiegoDWP2.png|Ditto. Evie@Diego11.png|Ditto. Evie@Diego12.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case205-2.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case205-3.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-1.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-2.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-3.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-4.png|Ditto. Evie&Diego-Case212-5.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case231-1.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case231-2.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case231-3.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case231-4.png|Ditto. Diego&Evie-Case231-5.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-1.png|Diego and Mayor Lawson. Lawson@Diego-Case231-2.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-3.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-4.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-5.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-6.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-7.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-8.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-9.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-10.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-11.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-12.png|Ditto. Lawson@Diego-Case231-14.png|Ditto. DdelLoboMOTPA.png|Diego, sentenced to an unspecified amount of time for the murder of Charles Dupont. JCarnegieMOTP.png|Jade Carnegie, Diego's late girlfriend. OG_SUS_407_605.jpg OG_SUS_408_604.jpg OG_SUS_411_605.jpg OG_SUS_439_603.jpg DdelLoboMOTPMC229.jpg DdelLoboMOTPMC231.jpg DiegoLab.png|Diego's lab render. DiegoTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Mysteries_Of_The_Past_Opening_screen.png|Startup screen (Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past). Promotional images CCMOTP_PromotionalArtwork_4.jpg|Promotional artwork. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Quasi-suspects